


Oswald in the Bathroom - Day 7

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dock Scene revisited, Ed is bi but hasn’t figured it out yet, First Kiss, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Teenage AU, nygmobblepotweek, oswald is gay, stuck together, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2018Day 7: Trapped TogetherTired of Oswald and Edward fighting Ivy locks them in the bathroom together until they either kiss and make up or kill each other.





	Oswald in the Bathroom - Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic was written as part of the Nygmobblepotweek 2018 challenge. And so was written under a time restraint. Please forgive any grammar and structural errors you might find.
> 
> This fic has some Edward/Kristen (past-mentioned only) and Edward/Isabella but there is no cheating involved on Edward's end.
> 
> And of course there's a happy ending :)

Oswald hated the party.

 

He did not know why he had allowed Ivy to talk him into coming. Especially since she had quickly disappeared with that cute psychiatry student with the abusive ex-boyfriend not five minutes after they had arrived.

 

‘Ozzie, this might be the last time you see these people. You have to come.’

 

‘You are accusing me of being antisocial? Sweet Poison Ivy, do not pretend you do not despise these people as much as I do.’

 

‘The Riddle man will be there.’

 

‘Even more reason not to go.’

 

‘Kristen broke up with him, Ozzie. It's your chance.’

 

‘There is no chance. Eddie is hopelessly heterosexual, I should know.’

 

‘Oh, please. Did you see what he wore for prom? Anyone who sparkles more than his date like that is not hetero.’

 

‘Ivy! You know more than anyone that you cannot judge a person's sexuality by the way they dress.’

 

‘You never saw the googly eyes Eddie gave you in freshman year whenever he thought you weren't looking. Plus that strange crush he had on Mr. Foxy in junior year. He is not hetero. Believe me. I can tell.’

 

‘We have not even spoken in over six months, Ivy.’

 

‘Six months. Two weeks. And four days. It's been long enough, Ozzie. He told me he misses you.’

 

‘He did?’

 

‘Would I lie to you?’

 

‘Do you really want me to answer that, Ivy?’

 

‘Just agree to come, Ozzie. I won't leave your side, promise.’

 

Trusting Ivy to keep her promise had been his first mistake.

 

Oswald saw Jim and Harvey walking towards him, the older boy was laughing which was never good news for rogues like him. He took a drink from the Styrofoam cup in his hand and lost himself in the crowd.

 

The alcohol was not even good. The watered down swill tasted like piss, which yes, he did know the taste of thanks to Harvey Heavy Buttocks. And no matter how much he drank he got no more than a slight buzz.

 

Oswald turned around, the goon squad was still following him.

 

He turned down an empty hall to find a room to hide from the GCPD goon squad the rest of the night.

 

That had been his second mistake.

 

He chose the third to last door down the hall and opened it without thinking to knock.

 

Oswald noticed her first. Kristen. No, he realized her hair was lighter than Kristen’s. It was Isabelle, her twin. And she was kissing his Edward.

 

He froze in numb shock. He could not move. His Styrofoam cup slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. A noise came out of him that may have been a scream or a cry.

 

Isabelle looked up first and shrieking pulled a blanket from the bed to cover her bra with. Edward looked behind him to see who had interrupted them. His shirt was unbuttoned showing his undershirt underneath

 

“Oswald?” Edward pushed his glasses up.

 

Oswald had seen Edward since their fight six months ago but he had been careful to keep his distance. And he had not faced him face to face like this since that day on the pier.

 

The day he had tried to confess he had fallen in love with his best friend and had messed everything up instead. He had not only lost the boy he loved, he had lost his best friend.

 

Oswald felt like he did on that pier months ago. He turned around and ran out of the room without a word. He found an empty bathroom and locked the door behind him.

 

He sat down with his back to the door and put his head in his hands and cried. He cried so hard that it was difficult to breath.

 

He could not stop picturing Edward with her. In her arms. Kissing her. Doing other things with her. First Kristen. Then Isabelle.

 

Even then he felt a tingle in his groin. He was disgusting.

 

“Oswald!” Edward tried to turn the knob, banged on the door. “Come out, Oswald.”

 

“I'm going to go find Ivy.” He heard Isabelle say.

 

“No Oswald here.” Oswald deepened his voice. “Sorry, dude. You may want to find another bathroom. I'm gonna be awhile. Do yourself a favor and stay away from the bean dip.”

 

“Oswald, I know it's you. I saw you run in there.”

 

“Go away, Edward. Go back to Isabelle.”

 

“It's Isabella actually.” Edward twisted the knob again. “Unlock the door, Oswald. I'm worried about you.”

 

“Were you worried about me when you pushed me off the pier?” Oswald yelled out angry, and clapped his hand over his mouth.

 

But the words were already out.

 

“I don't want to do this in front of a closed door. Let me in.”

 

“Go back to forgetting about me, Edward. You're so good at it.”

 

“You've left me no choice. If you don't open the door I'm going to call your mom to come pick you up.”

 

“You wouldn't dare.”

 

“It's ringing, Oz. It's what?... almost eight-thirty, your mother will already be in bed. It will take awhile for her to wake up and go to the living room to get the phone. But she will be scared because you're not home. Where does she think you are? Not at my house, obviously.”

 

“Please hang up, Edward. I beg you.”

 

“Oh… hello Miss Kapelput… yes I know what time it is… yes it has been awhile… I am sorry to hear that… is Oswald home?... Oh, he isn't… I apologize Miss Kapelput but Oswald is at a party at the Keane residence and he has locked himself in the bathroom…”

 

His mother would not leave the house again until he was thirty!

 

Oswald unlocked the door and quickly opened it to stop Edward.

 

Ed gave him that crooked smirk Oswald hated, and showed his empty hand. He put his other hand between the crack in the door to keep Oswald from closing it again.

 

Oswald stomped his foot and tried to close it again anyway but the stronger boy forced it open and entered the small bathroom.

 

He could hear Ivy arguing with Isabelle nearby.

 

Edward shut the door and locked it. He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms.

 

“We need to talk, Oswald.”

 

“You made your point quite clear when you pushed me off the pier.” Oswald yelled.

 

“I… panicked, Oz.”

 

“I kissed you and you tried to kill me!”

 

“I jumped in after you and pulled you to safety.”

 

“You did not even call 911!”

 

“You begged me not to! You begged me to call Ivy instead!”

 

“You left me!”

 

“You told me to! I waited for Ivy. I never left you alone.”

 

He heard Ivy giggle on the other side of the door. It was not funny!

 

Oswald pushed past Edward and unlocked the door and tried to open it, but it would not budge.

 

“A little assistance here, Ivy?” Oswald called out.

 

“Oh, no, I've had enough of the two of you pining over each other, either kiss and make up or kill each other, I don't care which. Come on Isabella, our job here is done.” Ivy paused. “But Edward, know this, you hurt the Oz man here again, and I will sneak into your house and switch all of your shampoo for a tonic that will make all your hair fall out.”

 

“Consider us even for what you did to my sister, Nygma.” Isabelle laughed. “Harvey wasn't too happy with the trick you pulled on Tom that got him kicked off the team either.”

 

Edward tried to open the door himself but he had the same luck. He started giggling.

 

“It seems we've both been played.”

 

“We're stuck in here because of you!” Oswald sat on the edge of the bathtub. “What did you do to Tom anyway?”

 

“Planted performance enhancing drugs in his gym locker.” Edward grinned. “The school tested the whole team. It was glorious.”

 

“I heard about that, that was you?” Oswald was almost impressed except- “How did they know it was you?”

 

“I left a hint. The first letter of each sentence on the back label spelled “Ed Nygma”. I knew Harvey would never be clever enough to figure it it out. But I did not consider the new guy.”

 

“Gordon is more dangerous than all the goons put together.” Oswald could almost admire Jimbo, he would have made a clever rogue. Too bad the other side had recruited him first. “You need to be more careful now. If you must leave calling cards, lead them away from yourself. Instead of spelling your own name, spell the name of another enemy, that way you killed two goons with one stone.”

 

Edward was clever, almost too clever. But this was why they had made such a good team. He missed the scheming as much as the pranks themselves.

 

“I missed you, Penguin.” Edward laughed. “There had been no one to brag to. It wasn't the same.”

 

Oswald had despised that nickname before Edward.

 

“So, Kristen broke up with you after she found out what you did to Tom.” Oswald had seen the two them back together at the party. “But what was that with Isabelle-”

 

“Isabella.”

 

“Whatever. What did I interrupt?”

 

“It wasn't what you think.” Edward turned red and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I might be a virgin, Edward. But I am not ignorant. I know what I saw.”

 

“Isabella said she wanted to help me get over Kristen.”

 

“And you believed her?!” Edward might be the smartest boy in school but when it came to a pretty face he was an idiot. “Isabell-a is seeing Harvey. You know that. Why would she want you?”

 

Edward flinched.

 

“She said she was tired of him. She said he could not match her intellectually.”

 

Oswald chuckled. Isabella had seduced Edward with the one thing he could never say no to. His intellect. Maybe the rogues had underestimated her.

 

“Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me?” Edward sat next to him on the bathtub.

 

“I would have thought that would be obvious.”

 

“Are you in love with me?”

 

“Do not flatter yourself.”

 

“Oswald- you know I would do anything for you.”

 

“But you are not attracted to me.”

 

Oswald had believed Edward was his true love. He had not thought he may not be Edward's. He had been so sure Edward would return his feelings, because he had to.

 

“It's not like that. It's actually more complicated.” Edward took Oswald’s hand. “I can't stop thinking about that kiss. And wondering what would have happened if I hadn't pushed you away.”

 

“Are you saying-”

 

“I am not gay, Oswald.”

 

“It's fine. I understand.” Oswald was a fool for getting his hopes up. “I cannot force you to be something you are not.” At least they were friends again, that was better than nothing at all.

 

“I am not gay, Oswald. But I think I might be attracted to you too. I think I always have been. And when you kissed me it was something I was not ready to acknowledge about myself. I have had a lot of time to think about it. And I get it if you don't feel the same way anymore. But I think I would like to try again.”

 

Oswald turned towards Edward. The other boy looked even more terrified than he felt. “I did not hear an apology.” He still had his pride, after all.

 

“It was implied.”

 

“If I am to forgive you, I need to hear the words.”

 

“I am sorry for almost killing you, Oswald.”

 

“That was a terrible apology.” Oswald chuckled. “Apology accepted but it will take more than that for me to forgive you. Another first kiss to replace the one you ruined might be a good start.”

 

Edward bent down and kissed Oswald gently on the lips. But did not otherwise touch him. His first kiss was more chaste than he had imagined with Edward. But it was nice.

 

Edward pulled away. Then grabbed Oswald by his arms and kissed him again. Oh, he thought. This was kissing. Oswald tried to copy whatever Edward was doing to his lips but he knew he would need a few more lessons.

 

They both separated panting.

 

“We're still stuck in here.” Oswald stated stupidly.

 

“I wouldn't say that.” Edward grinned and stood up. He opened a drawer and found a hair pin. He held it up for Oswald. “Never found a lock that couldn't be picked.”

 

Edward pulled the pin straight and began to work on the knob. He swung the door open and turned towards Oswald with a huge smile.

 

“After you, Oswald.”

 

Oswald paused beside Edward.

 

“What are we out there?”

 

“Whatever you want us to be.” Edward answered.

 

“It will not be easy.”

 

“Then we'll just have to remind Gotham that together we are an unstoppable force that they should fear.”

 

Edward held his hand out for Oswald.

 

Oswald took Edward's hand.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a one-shot but was a lot of fun to write. The concept came from the song 'Michael in the Bathroom' from the musical Be More Chill.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And this fic also marks the last day of the challenge. It was so much fun! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thank you to everyone who helped organize this challenge.


End file.
